canthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Iora Wraithborn
Born in 2E, 1410AS, Iora Wenderfore Den'Har'wen would grow to become one of the most powerful magic users and also one of the most feared individuals in Canthia's history. Childhood and Early Life Born into a landed noble family from the province of Eriadun, Iora's father, Hullend, was the last of a long line of powerful aristocrats. However, their allegiances to the Crown in both the Secession and the later One Year Rebellion left them without friends and funds by the time of Iora's birth. Feeling betrayed by the Windlace Dynasty in Vaelorn, Hullend moved the family to the Narceean Sanctity and became a Proclaimed Knight in service to the Godqueen Amorantha in 1415AS. Growing up in Weisshall, Iora was inducted into the Academy of Intended, an institution concerned with the upbringing of noble and gifted youngsters. At 14, she was given the Godqueen's Favour Examination, the Narceean equivalent of the Spire-Sanctioned Test. Deemed a Tier One, she was immediately sent to the Order of the Ardent for training. From 1424 until 1430, Iora trained under the various Master Ardent at the Order, surpassing all of them in skill and power. She was given the title Lady of the Ardent two years before normal graduation and became Vice Minister of Orthodoxy, working for Lord Indrel Tion monitoring any and all heretics both domestic and foreign. Tenure in the Ministry of Orthodoxy (1430 - 1437) As Vice Minister, Iora was relatively unassuming and kept to herself but the moment her superior Lord Tion passed, she was promoted and began a restructuring of the Ministry. Through back channels and using the good favour she had gained with the Godqueen during her time at the Academy, Iora managed to have the entire Order of Ardent Paladins absorbed into her Ministry and placed under her direct control. Using them, she pursued many heretical criminals outside of Narceean borders. In 1433, Iora first encountered Kestrel Adain and it was by here express order that he be placed on the Ministry's Red List after he managed to place three separate Ardent officers under arrest and smuggle them out of Narceea before being noticed. The men were later released by the Spire but not before the Sanctity was forced to concede to the Spire administering magical aptitude tests for the entire kingdom. In 1437, after a major intelligence asset was lost in Straegard, Iora resigned her position as High Minister of Orthodoxy. Moving from the capitol to the city of Heldkar which houses the headquarters of the Ardent, Iora installed herself as the Lady Radiant of the Order. Tenure as the Lady Radiant of the Order of Ardent Paladins (1437-1442) Iora began campaigns of expansion in the name of the Godqueen in the early days of 1438, Legions under the command of Ardent Generals, Reddard Wallick and Othar Drell moved against the Talo'kar to the west. Taking the peaceful and pious Talo'kar off guard, the Narceeans took much of the western coast of Tal'shass in the first few months of the war. With the successes of the war, Iora regained much of her lost prestige and was inducted into the Councillors of the Holy Lady, the personal advisors of Amorantha. It was at this time that Iora reunited with her old protogee, Dara Trisk, as she was currently serving as a part of the Palace Guard. Iora also began personally tutoring Dara on some of the finer points of magic, rekindling their mentor relationship once again. Additionally, Iora began sending Dara out on missions to the burgeoning power in the region, the Crownless Lands. Unbeknownst to most, Iora was also in contact with Eustace Frennen, the Mad King of Idlebruuke in hopes of gaining some knowledge on the use of soultorques, a device he had developed before the Madness of Tuir possessed his lands. When one of the soultorques found its way to a renegade Alchemist, Lord Hennsgul Yorn, Iora was forced to send Dara to retrieve it from the recovering Vindicator, one Kestrel Adain. Category:content Category:lore Category:Major Characters